Thinking of you
by Hyuga Hikari
Summary: Porque cuando estoy con él pienso en tí...el amor de su vida esta muerto,ella se casó sin amar a esa persona y no puede evitar añorar el pasado al lado de la persona a quien realmente ama.


**Hola otra vez, bueno sé que debería de haber subido el capi 2 de mi fic pero es que no pude evitar escribir este songfic al escuchar la canción de Thinking of you de Katy Perry, es mi primer songfic espero que me haya quedado bien ^^ y pues sin más aquí se los dejo y espero que lo disfruten y bueno espero sus comentarios de todo tipo n_____n.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y la canción de Katy Perry.**

**Aclaraciones: **-bla bla bla- diálogo del personaje

-_bla bla bla_- pensamientos del personaje

**Thinking of you**

Y ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en el balcón de su habitación en el edificio del Kazekage, vaya que su vida se había vuelto algo rutinaria desde que dejó Konoha.

-Otro día igual al otro-dijo resignada la castaña.

De repente, y como ya era usual, alguien llegó a sus pensamientos.

-Neji-soltó en susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al recordar al hombre que realmente amaba y no era exactamente con quien estaba casada.

**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed  
**

No podía evitar hacer comparaciones entre ellos, eran tan distintos, tan opuestos el uno del otro, definitivamente su esposo, Kakuro, nunca podría ocupar el lugar de Neji.

-_Yo, TenTen Ama, tuve al mejor hombre de Konoha, el mejor ninja, el mejor amigo…el mejor en todo_-pensaba la chica-_Pero el destino, ese destino al que él siempre detestó, nos separó…_

Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, por un momento creyó que la vida le sonreía, al fin estaba junto al hombre al que siempre amó, por fin sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos, no importaba si el día era lluvioso, si la misión era sumamente peligrosa o si Gai-sensei y Lee los hacían pasar una vergüenza tras otra, para TenTen todo era perfecto mientras Neji estaba a su lado, no importaba que nunca le dijera que la amaba, porque con sus acciones era más que suficiente.

**You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know  
**

Su mente volvió a aquel día…el día que estuvo por última vez con Neji. Ella y su equipo regresaban de una misión sumamente peligrosa que les había encomendado Tsunade-sama, tenían que entregarle un pergamino de suma importancia al Tsuchikage y regresar a la aldea con el pergamino que él a su vez les entregaría, debían ser muy cuidadosos ya que los pergaminos contenían estrategias para la derrota de Akatsuki, Gai-sensei y Lee iban algunos metros adelante, ella y Neji iban algo rezagados ya que debían cuidar la retaguardia.

-Neji-dijo ella con cierto tono preocupado.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes-respondió seguro el chico.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Son 3, vienen siguiéndonos desde hace 2 horas.

-Son de…Akatsuki ¿verdad?

-Si

Todo había pasado muy rápido, de pronto Konan y Pain estaban frente a ellos, mientras que Zetsu se encontraba detrás, Lee y Gai-sensei se encontraban peleando contra Konan y Zetsu, Pain se había dirigido hacia ella y Neji.

-Entreguen el pergamino-les ordenó Pain.

-No te será tan fácil obtenerlo-había dicho TenTen que ya comenzaba a sacar sus pergaminos.

-No eres rival para mi, niña tonta.

-¿Eso crees?...Souryu…

-¡TenTen! Aléjate de aquí, sabes que no puedes contra él-había dicho Neji.

-Pero Neji yo…

-¡Haz lo que te digo!-le ordenó de nuevo-Yo pelearé con él…¡Byakugan!

-Me temo que nadie se irá de aquí…Shinra Tensei-dijo Pain mientras lanzaba su ataque hacia la chica.

-¡TenTen!

Lo último que pudo ver fue a Neji interponiéndose entre ella y el ataque de Pain. Justo después un grupo de ANBUS llegó para apoyar al equipo Gai. Los de Akatsuki tuvieron que irse del lugar, y ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Neji, su Neji, estaba casi inconsciente, se acercó de inmediato a él.

-¡Neji, Neji!-lo llamaba desesperada mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos chocolate-¿Por qué…por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué? Simplemente porque te amo, TenTen-le contestó el chico, ella abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, era la primera vez que Neji le decía que la amaba, y fue en ese momento que se olvidó de las reglas ninja y se dejó dominar por sus sentimientos comenzando a llorar-N…no llores, no m…me gusta ve…verte llorar, tiene q…que seguir adelante, qui…quiero que se…seas feliz.

-No digas eso Neji, te pondrás bien, ya verás-dijo sin parar de llorar.

-Ten…TenTen, te amo-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó, jamás podría olvidarlas…

-TenTen-la llamó Kankuro-De nuevo estás llorando.

-L…lo siento, no pude evitarlo-le respondió la chica que no había notado su presencia-Es que…extraño a mis amigos y mi aldea.

-¿No será más bien que lo extrañas a él?-le reprochó el castaño

-…

Al no obtener respuesta de parte de su esposa se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando sintió que ella lo estaba abrazando.

-Lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo, entiéndeme por favor, no ha sido fácil-se sintió mal y fue por eso que lo detuvo, sabía que Kankuro no se merecía eso.

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes  
**

Él se volteó para observarla, pero ella le esquivó la mirada, eso no le gustaba así que la tomó de la barbilla y giró su rostro con delicadeza para que lo mirara.

-TenTen, mírame-le dijo-Sabes que eres mi esposa y no me gusta que pienses en él, te amo y odio la idea de tener que competir por tu amor contra alguien que está muerto.

Kankuro seguía hablando, pero ella no lo escuchaba, siempre que estaba con él pensaba en Neji y si se había casado con Kankuro, aún a pesar de sólo quererlo como amigo, había sido para fortalecer los lazos de amistad entre Suna y Konoha, ese matrimonio, más que por amor a Kankuro, fue por amor a su aldea, sin embargo, ahora le resultaba un suplicio pasar cada noche al lado de un hombre al que no amaba en absoluto, lo que más deseaba era verse reflejada de nuevo en esos ojos aperlados que tanto extrañaba, esos ojos que alguna vez ella aprendió a leer.

**You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test  
**

Neji había sido su primavera en invierno, su luz en medio de la oscuridad, a pesar de esa personalidad tan hermética y fría que mostraba hacia los demás, Neji era la persona más dulce y atenta que conocía, aunque esa faceta sólo la mostraba con ella.

-_¿Cómo puedo estar bien con Kankuro si él no es lo mejor para mí?_-se preguntaba la castaña-_Lo mejor para mí era Neji, pero ya no está…me dijo "quiero que seas feliz"…¿cómo ser feliz con otro?_

**He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into  
**

No supo cómo ni en qué momento llegó a la cama, cuando lo notó Kankuro estaba sobre ella besándola, le disgustaba saber que era él quien lo hacía así que prefería cerrar sus ojos e imaginar que era Neji él que estaba con ella en esa habitación, que eran los sus labios los que estaba probando, pero nada es para siempre, cuando regresó a la realidad y abrió los ojos los vio de nuevo a su esposo, se sentía incómoda, no sólo con él, sino también consigo misma.

-_No puedo hacer esto, no quiero seguir pensando que es Neji quien me toca y me besa cada noche…quisiera volver a pasar cada noche con él. Estoy harta de fingir que disfruto esto._

**You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned**

Cometió un error al casarse con Kankuro, creyó que, si se lo proponía, con el paso del tiempo llegaría a amarlo y olvidar a Neji, que equivocada estaba, ahora lo sabía, había aprendido la lección.

**I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!  
'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes  
**

Y ahí estaba TenTen fingiendo, como hacía cada noche, fingiendo que sentía amor hacía ese hombre que en esos momentos se encontraba sobre ella creyendo que disfrutaba del momento tanto como él, sin imaginarse que en la mente y el corazón de su amada esposa sólo había lugar para Neji Hyuga.

**Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay**

Ya casi amanecía y ella seguía sin poder dormir, Kankuro descansaba plácidamente a su lado, parecía no notar el hecho de ella había pasado la noche en vela.

-_Nunca vendrás por mí…no te pararás frente a la puerta y me llevarás contigo de regreso a Konoha_-de nuevo derramaba lágrimas-_Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, no cometería más errores…sólo quiero volver a verte, volver a estar contigo…pero sé que jamás será así…Neji_.

Fue lo último que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y caer rendida al sueño…ésa era su vida, ésa era su maldición, estar casada con un hombre al que no amaba añorando el pasado al lado de su verdadero amor.

**FIN**

Bueno pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me den su punto de vista acerca de este songfic ¿fue muy largo? ¿aburrido? ¿cursi? ¿incoherente? No sé sólo digan lo que les pareció ^^ y GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
